Empty Jar
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' An Empty Jar deck is a type of Mill Deck that focuses on abusing the three Books that center around flipping monsters face-up/face-down. *'Book of Eclipse' *'Book of Moon' *'Book of Taiyou' (or A/D Changer) By using these 3 Spells the player can reuse the effects of Needle Worm and/or Morphing Jar to mill out the opponent. WARNING: Although EXTREMELY unlikely, Needle Worm can backfire if the opponent's deck contains Penguin Knight. (This is most relevant in matches, where an opponent is more likely to include this card in their side deck.) This deck is sometimes referred to as "Flip Trolls" or "Flip Mill". Weaknesses * Skill Drain is a massive threat to this deck build, without any means of countering, as this can result is an instant loss whenever this is played against you. Mystical Space Typhoon is one of the best counters to this, so it's recommended you side deck them in the rare occurrence your opponent plays this card. Heavy Storm (Traditional Format) is also a popular choice as it can be used before going for the win. A counter to Skill Drain would be to play Book of Moon or Book of Eclipse after you flip summon because Skill Drain only negates face-up monsters effects. Trap Eater also works and the 1900 ATK will probably make your opponent focus on the treat to their life points instead of their deck. * Using Night Beam is also a good idea, or Mind Haxorz. * Nobleman of Crossout is a card that can banish your Flip Effect monsters, including monsters like Morphing Jar and Needle Worm, the latter of whose extra copies in the Main Deck will also be banished. To counter this, consider Imperial Iron Wall. * Light of Intervention will prevent both players from flipping monsters into face-down Defense Position. * Ceasefire will flip your face-down monster(s) face-up and deal 500 effect damage for each Effect Monster on the field. (Because Flip Effects don't activate while Ceasefire is activated, you won't get Morphing Jar's effect.) * Be careful when using "Morphing Jar" and lay a few Traps, because this can help your opponent since they will also be drawing cards, which can be dangerous if they get cards like "Dark Hole". Empty Jar Recommended Cards Monsters * A/D Changer * Deep Diver * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar 2 * Needle Worm (Included to deck out opponent more efficiently. For instance, if you only have 4 cards left in deck and you can Book of Taiyou either Morphing Jar or Needle Worm, you can Taiyou the Needle Worm for game (possibly)) * Swift Scarecrow * Tsukuyomi (for fliping cards face down) * Marshmallon (prevent attacks) * Spirit Reaper (prevent attacks) Spells * A Feather of the Phoenix (You can use this to Discard A/D Changer to put One Day of Peace or Morphing Jar from your Graveyard on the top of your Deck. However, watch out for Necrovalley, which will stop you from using this card's effect.) * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Burial from a Different Dimension (Combined with A/D Changer) * Card Destruction * Creature Swap * Cup of Ace (useful no matter what the outcome is) * Final Countdown (Alternative winning condition, same reason for including Blasting the Ruins) * Foolish Burial (You can use this card to combo with The Shallow Grave to send Needle Worm or Morphing Jar (Traditional) from your Deck to your Graveyard and then Special Summon in face-down Defense Position.) * Gold Sarcophagus (For Morphing Jar, Needle Worm, or Heavy Storm) * Heavy Storm (Traditional Format) * Magical Mallet (This can help with consistence if you do not draw an optimal hand.) * Magical Stone Excavation * Mystical Space Typhoon (This card may not be needed, but it is helpful to have in your Deck to destroy Spell/Trap Cards that can shut down this Deck.) * One Day of Peace (Essential) * Pot of Duality (This can help get to Morphing Jar quicker, but cannot be activated during the turn you use Special Summoning cards like The Shallow Grave or Call of the Haunted.) * The Shallow Grave (Not Necessary. Very good to have if running Needle Worm) * Twin Twisters (see Mystical Space Typhoon) * Upstart Goblin (If running Blasting the Ruins, only run one copy. (8000 + 1000 (from Upstart) - 3000 x 3 (Blasting the Ruins) = 0, anymore would give your opponent 1000 or 2000 Life Points) Traps * Blasting the Ruins (An Alternate way of winning in case your mill engine fails. If running only run one Upstart Goblin (8000 + 1000 (from Upstart) - 3000 x 3 (Blasting the Ruins) = 0, anymore would give your opponent 1000 or 2000 Life Points) * Call of the Haunted (This is optional for stalling with monsters like Marshmallon, but can leave you vulnerable if you are activating this during your turn.) * Desert Sunlight * Dark Bribe (This can be Chained to Skill Drain, Light of Intervention, Necrovalley, etc. and destroy that card.) * Ghostrick-Go-Round * Imperial Iron Wall (While more of a Side Deck card, this can counter cards with banishing effects.) * Royal Decree (This can be an especially helpful Side Deck card for Chain Burn and/or Trap-based match-ups, alongside negate your opponent's Skill Drain if they've activated that.) * Reckless Greed (With Morphing Jar, you don't need the Normal Draws) * Threatening Roar * Thunder of Ruler * Waboku Empty Jar FTK The Empty Jar FTK build is a more focused version of Empty jar, which attempts to deck out the opponent in the first or second turn. The cards recommended below were added without regarding the card ruling on Xyz Material: Xyz Materials are not treated as being on the field, as seen in the October/November 2011 issue of Shonen Jump and later confirmed by Konami. When an Xyz Material is detached, any "leave the field" effects it may have are not activated, so for example, "Sangan" does not have its search effect activated upon being detached, and "Reborn Tengu" does not Summon a copy of itself when it is detached. Recommended Cards Monsters - See the section above for the "Normal" Empty Jar build. * A/D Changer * Deep Diver (To put Morphing Jar on the top of your Deck) * Giant Rat * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato (To search Sangan) * Needle Worm * Sangan * Swift Scarecrow * Battle Fader Spells * A Feather of the Phoenix * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Burial from a Different Dimension (Combined with A/D Changer) * Card Destruction * Dark World Dealings * Darkness Approaches * Heavy Storm (Traditional Format) * Gold Sarcophagus (Search for free Heavy Storm and Morphing Jar) * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * Magical Stone Excavation * One Day of Peace * Spell Reproduction * Serial Spell (combined with Card Destruction) * The Shallow Grave * Upstart Goblin Traps * Damage Condenser (Searches Morphing Jar or Sangan) * Waboku (since it can flip Morphing Jar by an attack) References Category:Deck Type